School Days
by WWWLover
Summary: Shawn and Gus go undercover at Olivia's school, as Olivia's teachers...without Olivia knowing! But, what seems to be a copycat case takes a deadly turn. Please Read and Review!
1. Just Like Mietner

"School Days"

Based on "Psych", but more specifically on "If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?"

* * *

"And that is why the Civil War began" said Mr. Killery, history teacher at Santa Barbara Middle School, as the bell rang to go to the next class. 

The sounds of papers and bags rustling were drowning out Mr. Killery's ending words on the lecture of the day. Realizing that no one was paying attention to him anymore, Mr. Killery decided to stop talking.

"Man! I thought that that class would never end!" exclaimed Alicia Silverman "I hate learning about slavery and the Civil War!"

"Just be glad that we're almost done with that subject" replied Olivia Spencer as she and Alicia headed out of the room "In a week, we'll have our test on it and then we won't have to talk about it again until finals"

"What do you have next?" Alicia asked "I have Math"

"The nothing class" Olivia replied as they stopped at their lockers, which were right next to each other

"They still haven't found anything to fill that time up?" Alicia asked, in a surprised sort of way

"Nope" Olivia replied as she closed her locker "It was originally supposed to be chorus, but, when the administration found out that Mrs. Radcliffe was moving to Alabama, they had to find a whole new teacher. When they couldn't find a good enough teacher, they tried to find some other sort of topic to fill the time. Well, they're still trying"

"You should have some of your friends from the police department come in to do a class" Alicia said as she and Olivia started walking down the hall

"I would ask" Olivia said "But, none of them have the time to do it. Cases spring out of nowhere!"

"What about your Dad?"

"What would he do?"

"Teach about psychic stuff, maybe"

"I know all there is to know about being a psychic, just from watching him at crime scenes, and there's not much to teach about the subject" Olivia replied as she stopped in front of her classroom door "How could he make a class out of it?"

"You do have a point" Alicia said "Well, I'll see you after school"

"See ya!" Olivia said as she watched Alicia walk down the hallway.

Olivia was still debating whether or not to tell Alicia that she was the real psychic and her father was faking it. After all, Alicia was her best friend in Santa Barbara. But, Alicia also had a tendency to gossip and Olivia didn't want that secret to be let out for all of Santa Barbara Middle School to know and talk about.

Olivia opened the door to the classroom and groaned. Mitchell Danery and James Wikenson, two boys who were very obnoxious and who lie all the time, decided to sit next to her and all of the other seats were filled. Now, for the next 40 minutes, Olivia would have to listen to them lie about something else.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn Spencer was practicing his video game skills when he heard his daughter enter the Psych office. Shawn was having a very hard time playing "Super Mario Brothers 3". Olivia had finished the game numerous times, but Shawn couldn't even pass level 1. He could play and finish any other video game, but not one of the easiest games on the market.

"Hey Liv" he said without looking up from the TV "How was your day?"

"Fantabulous" Olivia said sarcastically, mixing the words "Fantastic" and "Fabulous" together, as she rolled her bike into the office and leaned it up against a wall.

Shawn had just recently given Olivia permission to ride her bike to school, but only one day a week. After all, Olivia was only 13.

"How was your day planning the wedding with Juliet?" Olivia continued as she walked over to Shawn, who had just lost the game (again!).

Shawn let out a huge groan. Olivia started laughing under her breath.

"She has gone insane!" exclaimed Shawn as he shut the game off and got up from his chair "She was looking at flowers, smelling the flowers, making me smell the flowers, which I thought was pointless because who is going to be smelling flowers at the wedding?! People will be _looking _at the flowers, not _smelling_ the flowers!"

"So, you tried to choose the flowers today?" Olivia said, being sarcastic again "I thought you were going to look at cakes today?"

"I did too!" replied Shawn "That's why I agreed to go with her today. If I had known that she was really going to look at flowers, I would have stayed here"

"Where's Gus?" Olivia asked, as she put her backpack down on one of the nearby chairs "I thought that he was coming here this afternoon and we were going to go to the police station"

"He got held up at his other job" Shawn said "But we are meeting Juliet and Gus at Chili's at 6:00 for dinner"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Olivia "Good thing I got all my homework done in the nothing class today!"

"They still haven't found something to fill that up?" Shawn said as he went to the refrigerator to get himself a glass of orange juice, knowing all about "nothing class".

"No. Not yet"

"They better find something soon" Shawn said "The year's almost over"

"I think that they should stop trying just for that reason" Olivia said "There's no point anymore!"

"I'm sure that they'll leave it as a study" Shawn said "Come on. Let's got to the park and play catch before we go to the restaurant"

"Ok" Olivia said as she went and grabbed her and Shawn's baseball gloves out of the closet "I need to get ready for softball practice tomorrow anyways"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Nothing Class" came all too quickly for Olivia the next day. And, Mitchell and James decided to sit next to her again.

"Olivia, we need to talk to you" Mitchell said when Olivia entered the classroom. Olivia could tell that if she had even tried to sit at a different seat, Mitchell and James would follow her.

"I'm sorry, Mitchell" Olivia said as she sat down at her desk "But I do not want to hear another story about your 'alien encounters'!"

"This is important!" James said "We witnessed a murder!"

"A murder?" Olivia said, with a chuckle "Yeah! Right!"

"It's true!" Mitchell said "Mr. Killery killed someone!"

"Mr. Killery?" Olivia said "The nicest teacher in the school? Ha! You should have picked a different teacher, like Mrs. Hamilton, one of the 8th grade math teachers. She's mean. Just because his name has the word _kill_ in it, doesn't mean that he killed someone"

"We're not making this up!" James said "Can you talk to your friends at the police department about it?"

"Who told you I had friends at the police department?" Olivia asked

"We see it in the newspapers all the time" James replied "And we know that your father has a detective agency and we know that you have worked on cases with your father for the police department"

"It's really creepy how you know that" Olivia said

"Everyone knows it!" Mitchell said "Everyone reads the paper!"

"That may be true" Olivia said "But, if you go to my friends at the police department, they will not even take a second look at your case. They have too many _real_ cases to worry about"

"What about your Dad?" asked Mitchell

"Just drop it!" exclaimed Olivia

Olivia turned and put her headphones to her IPod into her ears. James and Mitchell looked at each other. If Olivia wasn't going to help them, they'll go to the only other person who can.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn and his best friend, Burton Guster, were playing a game of Trash Can Ball, since they hadn't gotten a new case in a couple of weeks, when they heard the door to the Psych office open.

"I wonder who that is" Shawn said

"Maybe its Olivia" Gus replied

"No, she's at softball practice until 4:30 today" Shawn said

Just then, two boys, about Olivia's age, walked in. Shawn and Gus looked at each other. This was bringing back too many memories about the Mietner Academy Case about 2 years before.

"We would like to talk to you, Mr. Spencer" one of the boys said

"Our names are Mitchell Danery and James Wikenson" the second boy said

"Please, sit down" Shawn said as he and Gus sat down at their desks

"What seems to be the problem?" Gus asked

"We saw one of our teachers kill someone" James said

Shawn and Gus looked at each other again. This was exactly like the Mietner Case. But, they decided to listen anyways.

"Who's been killed?" Gus asked

"We're not sure" James replied

"When did you see this happen?" Shawn asked

"Last night" Mitchell replied "James and I were working in the AV room at our school late last night when we heard and saw the murder take place"

"Who's the murderer?" Shawn asked

"Our history teacher, Mr. Killery" Mitchell said

"We talked to Olivia, but she said that we would get nowhere with the police" James added "She doesn't believe us, mainly because we have a tendency to lie and make up stories, but we're serious this time!"

"How do you know my daughter?" Shawn asked

"We go to school with her" Mitchell replied "We sit next to her in study and she has Mr. Killery as a teacher too!"

"I see" said Shawn "Well, my partner and I will talk it over. Gus!"

Shawn and Gus got up and headed into the kitchen of the Psych office.

"I think that we should do it" Gus said

"Especially because of the fact we are talking about Olivia's school" Shawn said "And one of Olivia's teachers."

"And, even if it turns out to be a copy cat case," Gus added "We don't have anything else to do right now"

"And it would get me out of a lot of wedding planning meetings with Jules" Shawn said.

They walked back over to James and Mitchell.

"Ok. We'll take the case" Shawn said

"We figured you might" James said "Here"

He handed Shawn and Gus some name tags.

"What are these?" Gus asked

"You are our new teachers" Mitchell said "Principal Waters agreed to let you two come in and teach us about crime solving and psychic stuff, but only because she thought that it would be a treat for us since we had to deal with having no teacher for the whole year. A lot of kids in our class are really amazed and interested in what you guys do"

Shawn and Gus looked at each other again. Just like Mietner.

"You start tomorrow" James said "Oh, please, don't tell Olivia. She'll kill us if she found out we came to you"

"But, she'll just find out tomorrow in class" Gus said "And if she sees us at some point before the class"

"We'd rather have her find out when she can do nothing about it than tonight when she can" Mitchell replied.

"Alright" Shawn said "We won't tell her. See you tomorrow"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Once Mitchell and James left, Gus turned to Shawn.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to not tell Olivia?"

"No" replied Shawn "But, it'll be really funny to see the look on her face when she sees us tomorrow"

"Do you realize how close this is to the Mietner case?" Gus asked "I wouldn't be surprised if these kids were lying and just want attention"

"They're not lying, Gus" Shawn said, pulling some pineapple flavored jellybeans out of his desk "They're telling the truth"

"How do you know?" Gus asked

"Because they looked us straight in the eyes" Shawn replied, as he popped some jellybeans in his mouth "That was one of the things my Dad taught me. If people are lying, they won't look you in the eyes. If they aren't lying, they'll look you in the eyes"

Shawn looked at the clock.

"I got to go get Olivia" he said "Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Gus said "Why not!"

"I'm driving!" Shawn said, grabbing Gus's car keys before Gus had a chance to grab them.

Gus rolled his eyes and followed Shawn out of the Psych office.

* * *

**_Happy New Year! It's a new year, so that means new stories!! I know, so far, that this story seems alot like the episode. But, I'm going to throw in some twists and turns to make it different. I just wanted people to know that I am not copying that episodes storyline exactly. Only a little bit. _**

**_Hope that you like the chapter!! Please Read and Review!!_**


	2. They Were Telling the Truth

After dropping Olivia off at school, Shawn and Gus drove down the street, to make it look like they were leaving, so Olivia wouldn't suspect anything. After driving around for 5 minutes, Shawn and Gus headed back to the school.

"Do you think that we should enter from the front door?" asked Gus "Olivia could still be in the hallway talking to her friends"

"We can check for another entrance" Shawn said as he got out of the car "But, if there isn't one, we'll just have to take our chances"

Just then, Shawn and Gus heard the school bell ring, telling the students that it was time to go to homeroom.

"On second thought" Shawn said "Let's just use the front door"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was getting some of her books out of her locker that afternoon when she spaced out again (A/N: This is what I am calling it when she has a vision). After coming back to the real world, Olivia slammed her locker door shut.

"Oh no, they didn't!" she said, thinking about the vision that she just had

"They didn't what?" Alicia asked, walking up behind Olivia

"What?" Olivia said, not knowing that Alicia had walked up behind her "Oh! Nothing! I'm just not looking forward to nothing class today"

Alicia stared at Olivia. There was something that Olivia wasn't telling her.

"Um…ok" Alicia said "Well, I'll see you later"

"See ya!" Olivia said as Alicia walked down the hallway.

_Boy! That was close!_ Olivia thought to herself as she walked into the classroom.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Shawn! You have got to be kidding!" Gus said, as they walked towards the classroom

"No, I'm not kidding!" Shawn said, handing Gus a blindfold "This will be a great way to start the first class. Now, please, blindfold me!"

Gus took the blindfold and tied it around Shawn's head, covering his eyes. Gus opened the door to the classroom and let Shawn walk in.

"Good afternoon, class!" Shawn said, making all of the kids turn and look at him "My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Burton Guster. We will be your teachers and guides through the paranormal universe"

"Why is he wearing a blindfold?" one kid whispered

Shawn smiled when he heard the student's question. All of a sudden, his left hand started moving out of control.

Gus looked at Olivia, who was staring at him and Shawn with an evil gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face. Gus knew from the moment he saw the gleam in her eyes and smirk on her face that Olivia knew that this was going to happen, that she had a vision about it earlier. Gus just smiled back at her.

Olivia pointed at her eye, then held up one finger, and pointed at her left hand. A confused look spread over Gus's face. But, then he realized what she meant.

Shawn, who was still having a psychic episode, was still moving his left hand all over the place. (A/N: the thing between Gus and Olivia took place in like a minute or two). Gus tried to get Shawn's attention, to tell him to come up with another psychic prediction. But it was too late.

"I can sense that we have someone, maybe more people, in this room that is left handed" Shawn said

All of the kids started whispering to each other and looked from Shawn to the only person in the room who was left handed. Shawn untied the blindfold and looked up. Olivia was smiling and waving at him.

See, Olivia had told Gus that she was the only one in the class that was left handed, by pointing at her eye, holding up one finger, and pointing at her left hand. Although she was mad at Shawn and Gus for not telling her what was going on, Olivia didn't want to make Shawn look like a fake.

Shawn smiled and waved back at his daughter and then headed over to the podium to begin teaching. He, like Gus, knew that Olivia must have had a vision about the class, just by the way she was smirking and waving.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of psychics and crime solving!" exclaimed Shawn "Fasten your seatbelts, class! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

After class had ended, Olivia stayed in the classroom, while the other kids left to go home. Gus closed the classroom door. Olivia folded her arms and stared at her father and his best friend.

"Teachers?" she said "Well, this has Mitchell and James written all over it. When are you going to meet them to talk about the 'murder'?"

"We're supposed to meet them at 3" Gus said.

Shawn looked at Gus as if to say "We're not supposed to tell her anything!"

"Look, we promised Mitchell and James that we wouldn't say anything to you" Shawn said turning to look at Olivia "But, you're welcome to join in on the case"

"Oh! I've already joined in!" Olivia said "After you showed up in class today, I got a formal invitation from Mitchell and James, because, apparently 'there's nothing I can do about the case' now"

She leaned up against a desk and stared back at Shawn and Gus.

"So, I already knew that you were meeting them at 3. And, by the way, I knew that you were going to show up 5 minutes before class started" Olivia said, with a chuckle "Don't you realize that you can't hide anything from me?"

Shawn and Gus looked at each other. Neither of them had seen – or heard – Olivia so mad before.

"And, if Mitchell and James are right, I am going to apologize to them for not believing them" Olivia added

"Olivia, they were only doing what they thought was best" Shawn said "And who knows, they could be right. Someone could have been murdered"

"That's true" Olivia said "But, you still shouldn't have attempted to hide this from me" She looked Shawn straight in the eyes.

"We're a team" she continued "We share everything with each other! We tell each other everything!"

"I'm sorry, Liv" Shawn said "Forgive us?"

"Of course!" Olivia said "Just don't do it again!"

She smiled and started laughing. Shawn and Gus joined in.

That was one of the many mysteries of Olivia Spencer. She could go from a point of being really mad to a point of being really happy and hyper really quickly. Besides, Olivia didn't really care all that much that Shawn and Gus were helping Mitchell and James. She was just mad that they didn't tell her in the first place. But, she was over it now. Now, they had to find a body.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn, Gus, and Olivia walked out of the school, dropped off Olivia's backpack in Gus's car, and headed over to the soccer field where they were meeting Mitchell and James.

"This is where the murder took place?" Gus said

"Yeah" replied James "The AV room is over in that building"

He pointed over to the building. Shawn, Gus, and Olivia turned and looked at the building. It had to be a good 50 feet away.

"And you're telling us that you specifically saw Mr. Killery from 50 feet away?" Olivia said

"I have very good eyesight" Mitchell said "I'm telling you! It was Mr. Killery!"

"Alright" Shawn said "I need everyone to be silent! I need to do my thing!"

Shawn started walking towards the middle of the field. When he got to the middle of the field, he sat down, with his legs crossed and started taking deep breaths.

Gus and Olivia both rolled their eyes. Olivia even crossed her arms.

"What's he doing?" Mitchell asked

"Oh…uh…he's channeling the…ground to see if it could tell him if there is a body buried on this field" Olivia said

"Are you serious?" James asked

"That's what psychics do" Gus said "They channel stuff"

Just then, Shawn let out a very loud yell and grabbed his heart. James, Mitchell, Olivia, and Gus ran over to him.

"What?" asked James "What's wrong?"

Without answering, Shawn got up and ran for a nearby tree. Leaning up against the tree, he pointed to the ground. He was pointing at a random patch of dirt. Dirt that had just recently been dug and put there.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Detective Juliet O'Hara was just about to leave the Santa Barbara Police Department for the day when her phone rang.

"O'Hara" she said into the phone

"Hi, Juliet! It's Olivia"

"What's up, Liv?"

"We…uh…found a body at my school on the soccer field"

"A body?" Juliet said "We'll be down right away"

She paused for a moment.

"Who found the body?"

"Dad" Olivia replied "Who else? He would of called it's just that he's trying to compose himself from his psychic episode"

"Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes"

"Bye, Juliet"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Lassiter!" yelled Juliet "Olivia just called. They found a body at her school. Chief Vick wants you down at the scene"

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter sighed. He was hoping that he could go home. He was very tired and needed to relax. But, it was always work before pleasure.

"Alright" he said "Get the other officers together and I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes"

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked

"To get some coffee" Lassiter replied "I'm not in the mood for Spencer's psychic crap today"

"You're not in the mood for that anyways" Juliet said

"Just head down to the school!" exclaimed Lassiter

Startled by the tone of Lassiter's voice, Juliet turned and started to get some of the officers together. Lassiter rolled his eyes, grabbed his car keys, and headed for the nearest Starbucks

* * *

**_Ok. This chapter is just a little bit shorter than the last one, but, only by a page on Word. _**

**_For anyone who is confused about the whole Olivia going from mad to happy really easily thing, Olivia is one of those people who don't let things, like Shawn and Gus not telling her about the case, bug her too much. She's one of those people who, once she gets an apology, is fine with everything and moves on with life. She, basically, doesn't hold any grudges. She only holds a grudge against her mother for leaving her. Hope that helped anyone who was confused by that._**

**_Hope that you like the chapter! Please Read and Review!_**


	3. First Date and Broken Heart

Olivia, James, and Mitchell stood on the sidelines of the soccer field as they watched the police deal with the body.

The body was of a young woman, probably in her late twenties. She had dark black hair and dark blue eyes. She was skinny and tall, well, at least she seemed tall when the EMT's carried her body over to the waiting ambulance.

"Look, guys" Olivia said, turning to Mitchell and James "I'm really sorry for not believing you in the first place"

"It's ok" Mitchell said "We can understand why you didn't"

"We do have a tendency to stretch the truth a little bit" James agreed.

"Friends?" Olivia said as she stuck out her hand

"Friends" Mitchell and James said in unison.

They each shook her hand and then turned back to the crime scene.

"I don't get it" Mitchell said "Why would Mr. Killery kill someone?"

"Before we go and put all the blame on Mr. Killery, I think that we should do some more investigating" Olivia said "Just to be sure"

"Whatever you think is best" James said

"But I know that it was Mr. Killery!" exclaimed Mitchell

"But, Olivia's worked on actual police cases before!" James said "She's knows what to do!"

"Thank you, James!" Olivia said "That was really sweet of you"

"No problem, Olivia" he said.

Now, Olivia couldn't be sure. But she thought that she saw James blush.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Looks like the victim was stabbed" Lassiter said "Once in the heart and twice in the back"

"What was the time of death?" Gus asked, curious as to know if James and Mitchell had actually seen the murder take place

"About 48 hours ago" Lassiter replied "Why?"

"You might want to talk to those boys over by Olivia" Shawn said "They witnessed the murder"

"Ok" Lassiter said "I'll go talk to them now"

Once Lassiter left, Juliet turned to Shawn.

"So, Shawn" she said "Why weren't you at the Church yesterday afternoon?"

"Um…the boys that Lassiter is talking to came to us with the case" Shawn said "And I had to pick Olivia up from softball practice"

"Our appointment was at 1:00" Juliet said "What you are talking about took place about 2, maybe 3 hours later"

"Oh!" Shawn said "Um…" He looked to Gus, to see if Gus could come up with an excuse for him

"You're on your own on this one" Gus said

"Thanks, dude!" Shawn said sarcastically

"Shawn!" Juliet said "Of all the meetings to miss! Never skip out on a meeting with out a good excuse!"

"I'm sorry, Jules" Shawn said, putting his arms around Juliet's waist "Can you forgive me?"

Juliet stared at her fiancé and smiled.

"I guess I can"

"Good!" Shawn said. He and Juliet kissed

"Because I don't think that I could live without a few of those every once in a while!" he continued.

"Aw!" Juliet said "That's so sweet!"

"I know!" Shawn said, smiling

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"What's with your Dad and that detective?" James asked, as he and Olivia started walking down the field after Lassiter had finished talking to them.

"Oh!" Olivia said "That's his fiancé. They're getting married in a few months"

"Oh, that's cool!" James said "I'll have to give them my congratulations later"

"So, do you really think that Mr. Killery killed the woman?" Olivia asked

"No" James replied "I don't. Mr. Killery isn't that type of person"

"Then, why did you go along with Mitchell?"

"He's my best friend" James replied "I trust him. So, if he said that he saw Mr. Killery, it was Mr. Killery"

"Who do you think did it?"

"I have no clue" James said "But, it's not Mr. Killery"

Olivia stared at James. Although he could be really annoying, James was a nice guy. He wasn't that bad looking either. Mitchell, on the other hand, was annoying, not necessarily the nicest person you would ever meet, though he had some kind moments, and not the greatest looking kid in the 7th grade.

Olivia could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between her and James.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"What's with you and James?" Shawn asked as he and Olivia walked into their apartment

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked

"I saw you two walking and talking at the crime scene" Shawn said "Come on! Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing" Olivia said "We just might be hanging out at the mall Friday night"

"You're kidding?!" exclaimed Shawn

"What?"

"You're going on your first date!" exclaimed Shawn "This is awesome!"

He paused for a moment.

"Wait. Does this mean that I have to give you 'the talk'?"

"No!" Olivia practically yelled "I already know about 'the talk'. Besides, if I didn't know about 'the talk', I would definitely not go to you for it because you obviously didn't pay attention when it was given to you or you just completely disregarded it that fateful night 13 years ago! You are the last person I would go to for 'the talk'"

"Harsh" Shawn said "Very harsh"

"But, it's the truth" Olivia said

"But, because I disregarded 'the talk', I made the best mistake of my life" Shawn said, smiling

"Nice try" Olivia said

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Pictures were taken. Smiles were pasted onto their faces. Olivia and James couldn't wait to get to the mall.

"Dad! Juliet! That's enough pictures!" exclaimed Olivia "We have to go!"

"Fine!" Shawn said "Have fun"

"Be careful" Juliet added.

James and Olivia walked out of the door and shut it behind them. Juliet turned to Shawn. He was still staring at the closed door.

"And the worrying begins" he said.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

So far, their date had been going really well. They had gotten something to eat and were just talking when Olivia excused herself.

"Sorry" she said "I'll be right back"

"Take your time" James said.

Olivia smiled and headed off to the bathroom. Just then, James's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dude! How's it going?" Mitchell said into the phone

"Perfect!" James said "We have another date for next Friday. The plan is working out perfectly!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was washing her hands when she spaced out. When she came back to the real world, her eyes filled with tears.

Although this was her first date, she really liked James. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her. Oh, she was going to get him back! At the mall and during the investigation. So much for being friends with James and Mitchell!

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and behind James, who was still talking to Mitchell on his cell phone. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around, only to receive a slap to the face.

"How could you?!" Olivia said

James hung up the phone.

"What?"

"Use me! To get popular! All you want is to use my popularity to get to Ashley Carrington!"

James tried to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm going home!" Olivia said "By the way, we're not friends anymore! You can tell that to Mitchell too!"

"What about the case?"

"Oh, we'll still be working on the case" Olivia said "But, be prepared for payback!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn and Juliet were watching "Gone With the Wind" when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn said

"Dad…" Olivia said in between sobs "Can you come and get me?"

"Sure, Liv" he said "What happened?"

Juliet turned and looked at Shawn. Shawn told her how Olivia was crying and he needed to go and get her. Juliet put her hands to her mouth.

"He was using me" Olivia said "To get popular"

"Using you?" Shawn said "But this was your first date? How could he be using you already?"

"Exactly" Olivia said "It was his plan from the beginning. He just wanted to use my popularity to go out with another girl"

"Ok" Shawn said "I'll be down there in 15 minutes"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

So, much for a beautiful friendship! This was going to make the case very awkward! Now, all Olivia had to do was think of payback. For now, she was going to treat Mitchell and James like she did before. She was going to treat them like dirt…well, maybe not like dirt…but she was not going to be nice to them! Not nice at all!

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter!! Hope that you like it!!_**

**_I'd like to thank GG7HEverwoodHSMFan for the idea to have Olivia have a boyfriend, though I twisted it a little bit. But, the story is just beginning! LOL!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. The Investigation Begins

Juliet was making a late dinner, since she and Shawn were watching the movie, when she heard Shawn and Olivia walk into the apartment. She usually made dinner for Shawn, Olivia, and herself on Friday nights. It had become a tradition since she and Shawn got engaged.

"Liv!" she said as she went over and hugged Olivia "I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks, Juliet"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not" Juliet said "Shawn, watch the steaks. Make sure that they don't get overcooked"

"Steaks?" Shawn said, a little surprised "I didn't know that you could cook steaks"

"There's a lot about me that you don't know about" Juliet said, with a smile

She and Olivia walked down the hallway to Olivia's room. Shawn smiled. The thought of being married to Juliet got better and better everyday.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I don't know why I'm this upset" Olivia said "I mean it was my first date"

"To find out that someone is using you is awful; no matter if it's your first date or five hundredth date" Juliet said "It still hurts"

"I guess" Olivia said "But he seemed so nice! I don't get it!"

"It's hard to understand the mind of people who do those kinds of things" Juliet said

"I just have to think of some good payback" Olivia said

"Payback?" Juliet said "I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why?" Olivia asked

"You have to be the bigger person" Juliet said "You have to show that you are more mature than he is"

"Do I have to?" Olivia asked

"It would be a good idea" Juliet said "But, I'm sure that you are going to come up with some sort of payback anyways, no matter what I say"

"You know me too well!" Olivia said, smiling

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet and Olivia headed back out to the living room/kitchen to find Shawn putting three perfectly cooked steaks and baked potatoes on three separate plates.

"So, how did everything go?" Shawn asked as he handed both Olivia and Juliet a plate

"Everything's fine now" Olivia said "And it's a good thing that I didn't eat much at the mall. These steaks look awesome!"

"They taste awesome too" Shawn said as they headed to the couch

"How do you know?" Juliet asked, half expecting to hear "I'm psychic"

Shawn smiled and turned his plate around. Juliet and Olivia laughed. He had already taken a bite of the steak before Olivia and Juliet got there.

"Well, I had to see if they were cooked or not" Shawn said

"Ok" Olivia said as she put her plate on the coffee table, got up from the couch, and went over to the Spencer Movie Station "What movie should we watch now?"

Olivia had given Shawn's collection of movies the name "Spencer Movie Station" because Shawn had so many. They ranged from Western to Action, Science Fiction to just plain silly. Olivia loved them all. (A/N: Juliet had brought over "Gone With the Wind". When she moves in, she will be adding her own movies to the Spencer Movie Station.)

"Something we haven't watched in awhile" Shawn said through a mouthful of steak and potatoes

"Ok" Olivia said as she scanned the titles "How about 'Robin Hood: Men In Tights'?"

"Sounds good to me!" Juliet said "I love that movie!"

"What's really funny is when Dad starts mimicking Robin of Loxley" Olivia said as she put the DVD into the player "He does it perfectly!"

"It's really not that hard" Shawn said in a British accent "Anyone can do it!"

Juliet started laughing. "Wow, Shawn! That's a really good impression!"

Olivia sat back down on the couch next to Shawn.

"You know something" she said "I'm glad that the date didn't work out tonight"

"Why?" Shawn asked as the beginning credits started playing

"Because I wouldn't be here, sharing steaks with you guys, watching one of my favorite movies, and having a blast!" Olivia said with a smile.

Shawn and Juliet smiled. They were glad that this whole first date crisis didn't upset Olivia that much. She seemed to get over it and start making plans for payback rather quickly. But, after all, she was only 13. She had a lot more time for dating and boyfriends. And a lot more time for heartbreaks and heart – to – heart talks to cheer her up.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"The victim's name was Hillary Quentin" Lassiter said the next day at the station in the conference room "She was 26 years old. The cause of death was…"

"We already know the cause of death" Juliet interrupted "Stab wounds"

"No" Lassiter replied "Poison"

"Poison?" Gus said

"Yep" Lassiter replied "Horse tranquilizers. Strong stuff. Probably killed her within 5, maybe 10 minutes"

"Then why was she stabbed?" Olivia asked

"The suspect obviously either rides horses, takes care of horses or owns a horse" Lassiter said "They probably stabbed her to lead us down the wrong trail"

"Could the murderer possibly be a jockey?" Juliet asked

"We're looking into that" Lassiter said "But we are also checking out any of the farms in the Santa Barbara area"

As Lassiter continued talking, Shawn leaned over to Olivia.

"This pretty much kicks Mitchell and James's theory about Mr. Killery out the window" he whispered into her ear

"No, it doesn't" Olivia sighed

"Why?"

"Mr. Killery owns a horse" Olivia said "There are pictures of it in his classroom. But, I'll bet they'll be gone by Monday"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was right. All of the pictures of Mr. Killery's horse were gone from the classroom on Monday. It almost seemed like the pictures never existed.

"Alright, class!" exclaimed Mr. Killery after the bell rang "I know that there is a lot of excitement and confusion going on. But, I need you to try and concentrate and focus on the material"

"Please excuse the interruption" the voice from the loudspeaker said, startling the class "Would all grades come down to the auditorium for a meeting at this time? Thank You"

Everyone looked at each other and got up from their seats. Mr. Killery rolled his eyes. He hated spontaneous meetings. They always cut into his class time and he hardly got anywhere in the material!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

As Olivia walked into the auditorium, she could see Chief Vick, Lassiter, and Juliet standing on the stage, along with Principal Waters. She immediately looked around for Shawn and Gus, who were standing on the sidelines on the other side of the auditorium.

The students took their seats. Alicia sat down next to Olivia.

"I've been meaning to ask you all day why the cops were here" she said "I guess we'll find out now"

"Yeah" Olivia said "But believe me, you don't want to know"

"Quiet down!" Principal Waters said from the podium "Quiet down please"

All of the students stopped talking.

"Thank you" Principal Waters said "I bet most of you are wondering why the police are here today. During this meeting, your questions will be answered. Feel free to ask any questions. I now turn this over to Chief Vick of the Santa Barbara Police Department"

Principal Waters turned and looked at Chief Vick. Chief Vick walked over to the podium.

"Thank you, Principal Waters" Chief Vick said. She turned to face the student body.

"This past Thursday, a body was found buried in the soccer field" she said

All of the students started talking.

"A body!" Alicia said "They found a body and you didn't tell me!"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything!" Olivia said "It's called classified information!"

The entire faculty was trying to get the kids quiet again. It took a little while, but they finally did it.

"The soccer field is now a crime scene" Chief Vick continued "No one, under any circumstances, is allowed onto the soccer field until the murder is solved. The only people who are allowed on the soccer field are members of the Santa Barbara Police Department, and a few others whose names need not be mentioned"

Olivia chuckled quietly to herself and looked at Shawn and Gus. Shawn mouthed "We're special" to Olivia, which made her chuckle even more.

"What's so funny?" Alicia asked, not realizing that Olivia was one of the names that need not be mentioned

"Nothing" Olivia said "Nothing at all"

"I am now going to hand this over to Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, who will be here investigating the case" Chief Vick said as she turned to Lassiter and Juliet "Detectives?"

Juliet and Lassiter walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, Chief Vick" Lassiter said as he turned to face the student body "We would appreciate your cooperation during this investigation. We will try to solve this case as quickly as possible. But, until then, all students and faculty will be questioned. We do not suspect any of you of committing this crime. I know for a fact that a student wouldn't be able to pull this off. I would be completely shocked if one of you students pulled this off. We just need to get all of the information concerning this case as quickly as possible"

Lassiter stepped back and let Juliet get at the microphone.

"Tomorrow, we will start the questioning with the 5th grade" she said "Wednesday; the 6th grade will be questioned. Thursday, the 7th grade will be questioned and Friday, the 8th grade will be questioned. The Faculty and Staff will be asked to come in on Saturday to be questioned. Now, are there any questions?"

One of the 5th graders raised their hand.

"Yes" Juliet said, pointing at the 5th grader

"If you don't suspect any of us, why are you questioning us?" the 5th grader asked

"We want to know if you saw anything unusual" Lassiter replied "We want to know if you saw anything that might be of some importance to the investigation"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

A half an hour later, the students were allowed to go back to their classes. Fortunately, by the time the meeting got over, it was time for Olivia to go to Shawn and Gus's class.

"We're so special!" Olivia said sarcastically as she walked into the classroom, before she took her seat

"Do you think anyone will figure out that we aren't just teaching about psychics and crime, but that we are actually on the case?" Gus asked quietly, so no one else could hear

"Are you kidding?" Olivia said "The way Chief Vick said that thing about the names that need not be mentioned practically announced it to the world!"

"Which is going to make it very difficult to talk with Mr. Killery" Shawn said.

The bell rang, signaling class to start. Olivia took her seat. Mitchell and James had sat next to her again.

"Great!" Olivia said, sarcastically "I get to sit between dumb and dumber again! What fun!"

"Look, Olivia" James said "We're sorry. We shouldn't have done what we did"

"I can't forgive you" Olivia said "What you did really hurt me. If you wanted to get to Ashley, you could have just asked me to set you guys up. She's a good friend of mine. But, I can't be friends with someone who would do something like that"

"Miss. Spencer!" exclaimed Shawn "Is there something that you would like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Spencer" Olivia replied "You may continue on with whatever you were saying"

Everyone in the class, including Gus, started laughing. Olivia smiled. Shawn quieted the class down and continued on with his lecture about "psychic vibrations".

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter!! Please Read and Review!!_**


	5. Double Murder and Shawn's Dancing Idea

Brandon Killery had stayed late at school Monday night, cleaning his room and getting ready for the next day's lecture. He looked up when he heard someone come into the room.

"Oh! It's you!" he said to the young man who had walked into the room "Look, I did the job. Please, just leave me alone!"

"Yes and you did a very good job at getting rid of the body" the man said sarcastically

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the psychic was going to show up and find the body?" Brandon said "If he hadn't of shown up, no one would have noticed!"

"But, he did show up" the man said "And he did find the body"

A wave of fear came over Brandon. He saw the evil gleam in the man's eyes. He knew that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Please! Just leave! I did what you wanted me to! Now, leave me alone like you promised!"

A sly smile crossed the man's lips. He pulled out a small pocket knife.

Brandon eyed the knife and licked his lips nervously. He had to find some sort of weapon to defend himself with. But he had nothing.

The man came running towards him. Brandon grabbed the man's wrist just as the man was about to plunge the knife through his heart. He tried to pry the knife out of the man's hand, but the man was holding on too tight…

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn was about to wake Olivia up so she could get ready to go to school when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Spencer" Chief Vick said

"Hi, Chief" Shawn said, confused as to why Chief Vick was calling him at home "What's up?"

"Olivia's school is closed until further notice"

"Why?"

"There was another murder"

"Who?"

"Brandon Killery"

"Oh. Well, that pretty much kicks him off of the list of suspects"

"Yes. But, I need you and Olivia to come down to the scene. We need your help"

"Ok. We'll be down in 20 minutes"

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer"

"No problem, Chief"

Shawn hung up the phone and turned to go wake Olivia up. When he turned, he saw Olivia standing at the end of the hallway, dressed, and with her arms crossed.

"Let's go!"

Shawn stared at Olivia and tossed her bike helmet to her.

"I hate it when you listen in on phone conversations"

Olivia just smiled and walked out of the apartment, with Shawn following close behind her.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The body was a nasty sight. Olivia, for the first time since she started working on cases with Shawn, felt as if she was going to be sick.

Shawn also didn't feel that well when he saw the body. And that never happened. Gus, who had arrived 10 minutes after Shawn and Olivia got to the scene, had already thrown up in a garbage can twice and decided to stay outside until the paramedics removed the body from the scene.

"Ok" Juliet said, walking up beside Shawn and Olivia "As you know, the victim was Brandon Killery. As you can tell, he was stabbed. But, here's something that you might not have known…"

Shawn and Olivia both turned and looked at Juliet, waiting for the new found information.

"We found the horse tranquillizers that killed Hillary Quentin in his car" Juliet said "Both her fingerprints and Brandon's fingerprints were all over it"

"So, he was definitely the one who killed Hillary" Shawn said "But, who would kill him?"

"Excuse me" Officer Buzz McNabb interrupted "Olivia, there are two boys who would like to talk to you outside"

"Thanks Buzz" Olivia said as she stared at the body "I'll be out there in a second"

Buzz nodded and left the room. Shawn and Juliet turned to Olivia.

"What should I tell them?" Olivia asked, not looking up from the body, as much as she wanted to.

"Just tell them that they were right and that they are not part of this investigation anymore" Lassiter said, coming in behind Shawn and Juliet "They have no reason to be here anymore"

Olivia nodded and left the room.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

James and Mitchell were standing just behind the yellow "caution" line, away from all of the reporters, when Olivia walked up to them.

"Hi" Olivia said "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about Mr. Killery on the news" Mitchell said "So, were we right about him killing someone?"

"Yes, you were right" Olivia said "But, since we know that Mr. Killery killed the young woman and now that he's dead, you are officially not part of this case anymore. So, you can go home and go back to your boring lives"

Olivia turned to leave when she heard James call for her.

"What?" she said, turning back to Mitchell and James

"You can't just kick us off!" James said "That's not fair!"

"You're not needed anymore!" Olivia said "It's not like you witnessed this second murder! You witnessed the first murder, which is solved. If you want to take this protest further, I would be happy to have the Chief of Police come and talk to you"

James and Mitchell looked at each other and then back at Olivia.

"See ya later" they said in unison, and ran off down the street.

Olivia smiled and turned to go back into the school. She turned to find Chief Vick standing behind her.

"Good job, Olivia" she said "I just wish that these reporters are as easy to get rid of as that!"

"Good luck with that one, Chief" Olivia said "I have to get back into the crime scene"

Olivia smiled and ran back into the school. Chief Vick smiled and sighed as she went to face the mob of reporters dying for a statement.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

After the paramedics finally came and took the body away, Gus was finally able to come into the school and see the crime scene without the slightest feeling of throwing up.

"So, what do we have here?" Gus asked

"Not much to go on" replied Juliet "There are hardly any clues here. Whoever did this did a wicked good job at cleaning up after himself"

"But, not good enough" Shawn said.

He put his hands to his head. Olivia walked into the room just in time for Shawn's psychic episode to begin.

"I'm seeing…paper" he said "White paper!"

"Good job, Sherlock!" exclaimed Lassiter "It's not like we're in a school or anything like that!"

"Paper with a number on it…and writing" Shawn continued.

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at Juliet and Lassiter.

"Check that corner of the room" Shawn said, pointing at the corner "There's a clue there"

Juliet and Lassiter went over to it and found a very good piece of evidence. A laundry ticket with the name "Isaac Brain" on it.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Issac Brain lived in a poor neighborhood in a messy, filthy apartment. To put it in simpler terms, he lived in a slum.

He didn't have any money to his name. He had been late on payments for his apartment for 5 months now. The only reason that the landlords were letting him stay was because they felt sorry for him.

Issac opened the door to his apartment and plopped himself down on the couch. He turned on the TV, only to find a news bulletin on the murder of Brandon Killery on the screen.

He let out a laugh. Brandon Killery had been so easy to kill. 2 minutes and the job was done. He couldn't believe how easy the job had been.

"And they will never find me" he said to himself as he shut the TV off. He reached into his coat pocket, looking for the laundry ticket that he had put in there a day or so before. It wasn't there.

"Shit!" he said "Where the hell did it go?"

He searched through all of his pockets and through his apartment just in case he had dropped it somewhere in here. It was no where to be found.

And then, it hit him. It was at the crime scene. He had dropped it at the crime scene. Now, what was he going to do?

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Issac Brain: 34 years old. He was arrested for the accidental shooting of a young girl 13 years ago. He was just released from prison 6 months ago" Lassiter said the next day at the station "We have some officers picking him up right now and bringing him in for questioning"

"Were you able to make any connection between Brain and Killery?" Gus asked

"Not yet" Lassiter replied "We're hoping to find that out when we question him"

"Do you mind if we not stay for that?" Shawn asked

"Spencer, I wouldn't mind if I never saw you again" Lassiter said, rolling his eyes "But, why do you want to leave?"

"Olivia and I have to do something" Shawn said.

Everyone looked at Olivia, who was staring at Shawn as if to say "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sure, Spencer" Lassiter said "Go ahead"

"We'll fill you in later" Juliet said

"Thanks, Jules" Shawn said, as he got up, grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her out behind him.

Olivia turned around as Shawn dragged her out of the room and mouthed the words "Help me!" to her friends. Juliet, Gus, and Lassiter looked at each other. All of them were very confused.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Dad, why are we leaving just before the questioning of the prime suspect of Mr. Killery's murder?" Olivia asked as she and Shawn walked out to his bike "Have you gone insane or something?"

"I need your help with something" Shawn said, tossing Olivia her bike helmet "There are only going to be a few more times that we are going to be able to do this before the wedding!"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked as she caught the helmet "What could I help you with?"

"I need you to teach me how to dance" Shawn said

"You already know how to dance" Olivia said "You danced on 'You Got the Moves' and won, and you danced a little bit on 'American Duos'. How do you need help dancing?"

"A: 'American Duos' was the robot. We will not be doing the robot at the wedding" Shawn said, as he got onto the bike "B: 'You Got the Moves' was the tango. I highly doubt that we'll be doing the tango at the wedding. I already know the waltz, don't ask me how, but I do. I need you to teach me how to swing dance"

"Swing dancing?" Olivia said "Why would you be swing dancing with Juliet at the wedding?"

"Who said that I'd be doing it with Jules?" Shawn said with a smile "I'll be doing it with someone else"

Olivia had to think for a moment before she realized that Shawn was talking about her.

"Why would we be swing dancing?" Olivia asked

"Because I had this idea" Shawn said "You know how at every wedding there is a father/daughter dance between the bride and her father right?"

"Yeah"

"And how after a little while, all of the other men with their daughters come out onto the dance floor and dance right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I was thinking that instead of you and I dancing during the slow song with all of the others, that we could have a special dance just for us"

Olivia stared at Shawn. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why?"

"I thought that it would be a special thing between us" Shawn said "Come on! It will be fun! You know that I don't like the whole slow dancing thing. It's not in my personality! Don't you want to make your father as happy as he can be on his wedding day?"

"Do you even know how wrong that question is to begin with?" Olivia said "No kid should be at their father's _first_ wedding!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked back at Shawn, who was now looking all pathetic and sad.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Liv" Shawn said as Olivia got onto the bike "It's a good thing you've been taking dance lessons all your life. It really comes in handy"

"Yeah. Whatever" Olivia said

And with that, the bike sped out of the SBPD parking lot and onto the street.

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter!! Please Read and Review!! _**


	6. Broken Window and Solving the Case

"You have to do what?!" exclaimed Shawn about 2 hours later, as he and Olivia were practicing at the Psych office

"I have to slide under your legs" Olivia said "It's part of the dance"

"You'll kill yourself!" Shawn said "You'll crash into something! You'll kill me!"

"I've done this a hundred times" Olivia said "Now, give me your hands"

Shawn hesitated for a moment, but then let Olivia grab his hands.

"Spread your legs out"

Shawn did as he was told.

"Ok" Olivia said "Get ready!"

Shawn braced himself. Olivia jumped up a little bit and then slid on her heels through Shawn's legs. It was perfect!

"See" Olivia said as she stood up "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Shawn sighed as he went over to the CD player.

"Can we do it this time with music?" Shawn asked

"Sure" Olivia said "But it's going to be fast!"

Shawn pressed a button on the CD player. Music from the 1920's filled the Psych office. Olivia and Shawn got ready to begin.

They started dancing. About 3 minutes into the dance, Shawn tripped and fell to the ground. Olivia put her hands to her mouth and went over to turn off the music.

"Well," she said as she helped Shawn up off of the floor "We still have until July to practice!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet and Gus walked into the Psych office with 3 boxes of pizza, 2 box of French fries, and 2 bottles of Coca Cola. They couldn't wait to surprise Shawn and Olivia with the food.

"Shawn! Olivia!" Juliet yelled when they walked into the Psych office "We brought food!"

When there was no response, Gus and Juliet set the food in the kitchen and headed into the area with the couch and chairs. Gus smiled and Juliet gasped with what they saw.

Shawn and Olivia were fast asleep on the couch. Shawn was sitting, with his feet propped up on the coffee table, head resting against the back of the couch and his arm around Olivia, who had cuddled up next to him, her head resting on Shawn's chest. Her legs were stretched out on the couch itself.

"This is so sweet!" Juliet whispered "We have to get a picture!"

"Do you have a camera?" Gus asked

"No" Juliet said "Not with me. Do you have one here?"

"No" Gus said. Then, a light bulb went off in his head.

"But, my phone does!" he said, with a sly smile.

Juliet smiled as Gus took his phone out of his pocket.

"Say cheese!" Gus whispered as he got the shot.

He showed Juliet the picture and she smiled even more.

"You're going to give me a copy of that, right?" she asked

"Sure" Gus said "I'll send it to you in an e-mail tomorrow!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Issac had just been released from questioning and was walking down the street towards his apartment. He just happened to be walking down the same street that the Psych office was on.

He had kept his cool at the police station, even under the glare of that Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. That blonde detective and the psychic detective's partner had left after an hour of Lassiter yelling at him, trying to get him to confess to the murder. They obviously didn't want to listen to that for hours on end.

Issac had kept Lassiter going for 3 hours. Finally, after realizing that Lassiter wasn't going to get anywhere with Issac, he let him off with a warning, telling him not to make plans to leave Santa Barbara.

Issac was wondering if the psychic detective was in on the case. He would actually be surprised if he wasn't. He knew of the psychic's detective career. Solving case after case for the police department over the past 3 years. The psychic had a very big reputation.

He also knew of the psychic's 13 year old daughter. She had been in the newspapers many times. She had been in articles about her parents fighting over custody for her, since her mother was con-artist Emma Carrington, whose real name was Jennifer Daniels. She had been in articles about all of the cases she solved alongside her father and the Santa Barbara Police Department. She had a pretty big reputation as well.

Issac knew that if the psychic and his daughter were involved, he would be going back to jail soon. He had to come up with a way to get rid of the psychic and his daughter – once and for all!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I had to cancel all wedding planning meetings until this case is solved" Juliet said as she picked up a piece of pizza about 20 minutes after waking Shawn and Olivia up "I just have to figure out when to reschedule them"

"You still have a while until the wedding" Olivia said, pouring herself and Shawn a glass of Coca Cola "The wedding's not until July"

"Yeah" Juliet said "But everything has to be planned and ordered and whatnot by May, or June at the latest"

"So" Shawn said, taking the glass of Coca Cola out of Olivia's hand "What did you guys find out from Issac?"

"Absolutely nothing" Gus said "We left after an hour of Lassiter yelling at the man, trying to get him to confess. Lassiter called 2 hours after we left and told us that he got no where"

"That's not like Lassie to not get anywhere with a suspect" Shawn said through a mouthful of pizza

"Issac was really calm and kept a cool head" Juliet said "I still think that he's guilty though"

"He has to be" Olivia said "His laundry ticket was at the scene. How could someone else have gotten his laundry ticket?"

Olivia noticed something move outside of the window. She slowly got up from the chair and went into the other room to get her camera. She held it up towards the window.

"Where did you get that camera?" exclaimed Gus

"It was in my bag" Olivia replied she put the flash on "Why?"

Gus and Juliet looked at each other.

"No reason" Gus said.

Olivia pressed a button on her camera and the flash went off. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet looked up as Olivia sat back down and looked at the picture she took.

"You guys were right" Olivia said "Issac is the bad guy"

"How do you know?" Juliet asked

Olivia showed them the picture. Although the flash of the camera took up most of the picture, in the corner you could just make out Issac's face.

"Oh my God!" Gus said as he got a good look at the picture

"We just have to figure out why he did it" Juliet said

Just then, a rock crashed through the Psych window. Glass flew everywhere. Olivia, Shawn, Juliet, and Gus all flung themselves down onto the floor and covered their heads.

Once all of the glass had fallen, Shawn, Gus, Olivia, and Juliet slowly got up. Juliet immediately called the police department. Shawn went over and picked up the rock. There was a note attached to it.

Shawn untied the note and read it.

He handed the note to Gus and Olivia, who read the note out loud.

_You can never prove that I killed him. Go ahead and try! I dare you!_

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The police were there within 10 minutes. Lassiter had taken the rock and note from Shawn and had it dusted for fingerprints.

"Well," Lassiter said "We found some fingerprints on the rock. I'm 99.9 sure that they are Issac Brain's, but only because of the picture that Olivia got before the window was broken"

"How long will it take before we know for sure?" Gus asked

"An hour, maybe an hour and a half" Lassiter replied "Did anything else happen before the window was broken?"

"No" Juliet said "We were just eating dinner, talking about the wedding and the case"

"Ok" Lassiter said "Come down to the station tomorrow. I'm going to have Issac Brain brought back in for questioning if these prints are his"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The next morning, at their apartment before they headed to the station, Shawn and Olivia were going over the clues of the case. Olivia was sitting at the computer and Shawn was sitting on the couch.

"Fact: Hillary Quentin was killed by horse tranquilizers that belonged to Brandon Killery" Shawn said

"Fact: Brandon Killery was a happily married man" Olivia said "He might have been having an affair with Hillary. Maybe she got pregnant or something"  
"No, that would shown up in a report somewhere" Shawn said "But, he could have been having an affair with her"

"Wait!" exclaimed Olivia "I've found something on Brain"

Shawn walked over to the computer and looked over Olivia's shoulder at the article that she found online.

"21 year old Issac Brain arrested for shooting of Ariana Stone" Shawn read "Sentenced to 13 years in prison. Wife Hillary Brain is beside herself and would not make a comment on her husband's arrest"

"So Brain's wife and the woman murdered 2 weeks ago just happened to have the same name?" Olivia said

"Type in 'Hillary Quentin' and see what comes up" Shawn said

Olivia did as she was told. The first link that showed up was an obituary. Olivia clicked on it.

"Captain Herbert Quentin of the United States Army died in battle over in Iraq 2 months ago" Olivia read "He is survived by his wife, Hillary Quentin, and the rest of his family and friends"

"Hillary must have married Herbert after Issac went to jail" Shawn said "Issac must have found out 6 months ago when he was released! He must have been so mad at her!"

"But that doesn't explain why Mr. Killery was the one who killed her" Olivia said "Why wouldn't Issac just kill her?"

Shawn thought for a moment.

"I got it! I got it! We did it! We solved the case!"

"What?" exclaimed Olivia as Shawn ran and grabbed their helmets and jackets "How?"

"You'll find out at the station" Shawn said "Come on! We got to go!"

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter!! Please Read and Review!!_**


	7. It All Started 13 Years Ago

Heads turned as Shawn and Olivia ran into the Santa Barbara Police Department. Many officers watched as Shawn and Olivia ran by them and didn't give it a second thought. They were used to Shawn and his psychic antics.

Shawn ran up to Officer Buzz McNabb. Olivia stopped to catch her breath for a moment and then ran up to Buzz as well.

"Buzz!" exclaimed Shawn "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone?" Buzz said "Who's 'everyone'?"

"Chief Vick, Lassiter, Juliet, and Gus" Olivia said, giving Shawn a chance to catch his breath.

"Oh!" Buzz said "They're in the conference room. Lassiter was just about to go over the fingerprint results and question Brain again"

Shawn bolted towards the conference room. Olivia and Buzz watched with amazement. Neither of them had seen Shawn run that fast before.

"Um…thanks, Buzz" Olivia said "I got to go"

"No problem, Olivia" Buzz said "See ya later!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Lassiter was just about to go over the results when Shawn came bursting into the conference room, with Olivia close behind him.

"Oh good, Mr. Spencer" Chief Vick said "You made it!"

"We were just about to go over the fingerprint results" Juliet said

"Brain was the one who threw the rock at your window" Lassiter said "And the picture that Olivia took confirmed that it was him"

"I know why Brain did it!" exclaimed Shawn "And believe me, the spirits are giving me quite an interesting story!"

He put his hands to his head and started breathing deeply. As he was doing this, Buzz brought Issac into the conference room.

"Chief, this is Issac Brain" Buzz said

"Ah! Mr. Brain!" Chief Vick said "Nice of you to join us"

"What the hell am I doing here?" Issac asked

"You are our prime suspect in a double murder and vandalism case" Lassiter said

"And blackmail!" exclaimed Shawn

"Blackmail?" Lassiter and Chief Vick said in unison

"Yes! Blackmail!" Shawn said

He turned and looked at Issac.

"13 years ago, you were arrested for the shooting of Ariana Stone" Shawn said "You were also married"

"What?!" exclaimed Issac, with a laugh "That's ridiculous!"

"Married?" Chief Vick said "What are you talking about, Mr. Spencer?"

"His wife's name was Hillary Brain" Shawn said "You might know her as Hillary Quentin"

Chief Vick and Lassiter straightened in their seats and looked at Issac, who was not making eye contact with any of them.

Olivia had taken a seat next to Juliet. She watched as Shawn stumbled back and started humming "Here Comes the Bride".

"While Issac was in prison, Hillary got remarried to Captain Herbert Quentin of the United States Army" Shawn said "Captain Quentin died in Iraq 2 months ago"

Juliet, Chief Vick, Lassiter, and Gus all looked at each other. This was new information for them. Olivia, on the other hand, was there when the "spirits" gave Shawn this particular information, so she wasn't surprised yet.

"When you got out of jail, you must have found out that Hillary had gotten remarried" Shawn said "You must have been so mad!"

"This is ridiculous!" Issac said "He's making this up!"

"Am I?" Shawn said "Then, explain to us how you found out that Brandon Killery was having an affair with Hillary"

Issac was silent. He didn't know what to say. Olivia now looked at everyone, who seemed just as surprised as she was.

"That's what I thought" Shawn said.

He turned to Chief Vick, Lassiter, Gus, Olivia, and Juliet.

"Issac found out that Hillary and Brandon were having an affair because he would follow Hillary when she would go out, trying to find a way to get rid of her. It was then that he found out that she was having an affair with Brandon" Shawn said

Shawn turned back to Issac.

"You found Brandon going into the school one day" he said "You told him how you knew about the affair. He asked what he could do for you to keep your mouth shut. You told him that he had to kill Hillary"

Shawn stumbled back again, clutching his throat and gagging. Chief Vick and Juliet had worried expressions on their faces. Olivia and Gus just sat back and watched, like they usually did. Lassiter was just shaking his head as if to say "Cut the act, Spencer!"

"Brandon obliged. He didn't want that secret to be let out for everyone to know" Shawn continued "So, he asked to meet with her on the school's soccer field. When she got there, he gave her an injection of horse tranquilizers. She tried to fight back, which is why her fingerprints ended up on the bottle!"

Shawn let go of his throat, let out a scream, and clutched his heart.

"To make sure that she was dead, Brandon stabbed her. He buried the body in the soccer field and ran away. What he didn't know was that two boys witnessed the murder" Shawn said

"The plan was going perfectly until the body was unearthed" Shawn continued "Once the police found out and posted officers at the school, you had to think of some way to get rid of Brandon so he wouldn't have the urge to confess! You stabbed him as well"

"But what about the window?" Juliet asked "Why would he break the window?"

"He thought that if he broke the window and threatened us, we would stop working on the case" Olivia said, piecing all of the pieces together in her head "He knew that if Dad started working on the case, he would be back in jail in a heart beat. He wanted Dad off of the case"

Just then, Issac ran out of the conference room. Lassiter and Buzz automatically ran after him.

"Don't they know not to look guilty?" Gus said as he, Juliet, Olivia, Shawn and Chief Vick also ran out of the conference room

"Not too many criminals have nailed that concept" Olivia said as they ran outside.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Lassiter, Issac, and Buzz were nowhere to be found. Chief Vick ran back inside and got a team of officers together to go after Lassiter, Issac, and Buzz. Juliet, Gus, Olivia, and Shawn all got into Gus's little blue car and went off down the street, hoping to meet up with them on the way.

Chief Vick and some other officers came back outside 5 minutes later. She noticed that Gus's car was gone and groaned.

"Which way did they go?" asked an officer

"I don't know" Chief Vick said "But I hope that they'll be ok"

Chief Vick and the other officers got into some squad cars and went down the street, the opposite way that Gus's car went.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I don't see them" Gus said as he drove down the street "We must have gone the wrong way!"

Just then, shots rang through the air.

"Nope!" Shawn said "I think that we went the right way!"

Olivia turned and looked back out the window. She saw Issac pointing a gun at the car.

"Gus! Drive faster!" she said "Issac is pointing a gun at the car!"

Gus sped off down the street, just as another shot rang through the air. Juliet turned to Olivia.

"Did you see Lassiter or Buzz?"

"No" Olivia said "Just Issac"

"That's not good" Juliet said "We have to go back and look for them!"

"Are you crazy?" Gus said "We almost just got killed! I'm not going back!"

"Gus! We have to!" exclaimed Juliet

"We can't let Lassiter and Buzz die!" Olivia said

"Come on, Gus!" Shawn said "Be a man!"

"Fine!" exclaimed Gus "We'll go back!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Lassiter and Buzz had actually been hiding behind some bushes, so they wouldn't get shot, when Gus's car drove by the first time.

"Brain!" yelled Lassiter "It's no use!"

"You'll never take me back to jail!" Issac yelled back

"McNabb!" exclaimed Lassiter "Did you call for backup?"

"Yes" Buzz said "But, they were on the other side of town. They didn't know which way we ran. They're on their way now"

Just then, another shot was fired. Lassiter waited a moment before he got ready to fire back. When he got up to fire back, he found that Gus's car was in the way.

"What the hell?" Lassiter said under his breath

He and Buzz cautiously got up and walked over to the car. No one was inside.

They walked around the car and found Juliet handcuffing Issac. Olivia was bandaging a wound that Issac had on his shoulder and Shawn was holding the gun in his hand, pointing it at Issac, just in case he decided to try and escape again. Gus was standing next to Shawn, watching the scene unfold before him.

"What happened?" Lassiter asked

"Just as Issac was about to shoot again, Jules pulled out her gun and shot him" Shawn said "She meant to hit the gun, but she accidentally hit his shoulder"

Juliet stood up with Issac.

"Good work, O'Hara!" exclaimed Lassiter "I'm very impressed!"

"All in a day's work!" Juliet said with a smile.

* * *

**_Hope that you liked the chapter!! The next one is the last one! So sad:( This is the longest story that I've ever written!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!_**

****


	8. Last Class, Wedding Plans, and Dinner!

The next day, Olivia's school re-opened. Kids filled the halls, talking about what had happened over the past week, since they had no school.

"I heard that you had quite an exciting week" Alicia said when she saw Olivia at her locker "Care to tell me about it?"

"Maybe" Olivia said with a sly smile "But, won't you just find out on the news tonight?"

"You never tell me anything!" Alicia said with a frown "I'm supposed to be your best friend! You're supposed to tell me everything!"

"Not classified information!" Olivia said with a smile "What don't you understand about that?"

"But the case is solved!" Alicia said, trying to get Olivia to tell her what happened "And it _is_ going to be on the news tonight! Come on! It won't hurt anything!"

"No!" Olivia said "I'm not saying a word!"

Alicia crossed her arms and made a sad face. Secretly, the only reason Olivia wouldn't tell her is because she didn't want to talk about the case anymore, otherwise she would tell her. She was done with the case and was ready to move onto the next one, not re-hash the old one. But she wasn't lying. She technically couldn't say anything anyways.

"That's not even going to work!" Olivia said "I can't tell you! I'm sorry!"

"Its fine" Alicia said "I understand"

"Good"

"But one of these days, I'm going to get involved in a case so I know what's going on!"

"Good luck with that!" Olivia said "I have to go. It's my Dad's last class. Don't want to be late!"

"Ok" Alicia said "See you at the mall!"

"Oh wait!" Olivia said "I can't come to the mall"

"Why?"

"Wedding planning with Juliet" Olivia said "Then going over my grandfather's for dinner. I'm sorry"

"No problem" Alicia said "See ya later!"

That was one of the things that Olivia liked about Alicia. She didn't get upset over stupid things like someone canceling plans at the last minute. Olivia was like that as well. She and Alicia both just went with the flow.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia walked into the classroom and took her seat. Gus was standing at the podium, taking attendance as kids came into the room, and Shawn was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, waiting for the bell to ring and for everyone to sit in their seats.

The bell rang. Shawn stood up and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"How many of you have been watching the news over the past week?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good!" exclaimed Shawn, with an excited smile "Then I can tell you about the case!"

Everyone started talking in an excited whisper. They were going to get the inside information about the case that might not necessarily be on the news!

"Shawn! Its classified information! We can't tell them!"

"Oh! Come on, Gus! Let's give them a treat! It'll be all over the news at 5:00 anyways!"

"Fine! You made a point!"

Olivia chuckled to herself, considering the fact that she had just told Alicia that she couldn't say anything.

"Quiet down" Shawn said "Let me tell you about the case and how I solved it psychically"

Everyone, except Olivia, leaned forward in their seats.

"It all started 13 years ago" Shawn said "With the accidental shooting of Ariana Stone…"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Everyone was amazed with the case. They asked many questions, which either Shawn or Gus answered.

Everyone was shocked about the chase, though from looking at it from Shawn, Gus, and Olivia's perspective it wasn't much of a chase at all. They didn't get too much action. It all happened pretty quickly.

Everyone was sad that Shawn and Gus wouldn't be teaching them anymore. They didn't really get a chance to spend much time with them, since the school closed and all.

Shawn was, secretly, happy that this was his last class. He was running out of things to teach about. He had already taught about psychics. He taught about crime solving. And he put the two together in this last class. He had nothing else to teach.

Just as the bell was about to ring, Shawn stood up at the podium and faced the class one last time.

"Thank you for taking this ride with us about psychics and crime solving" he said "Unbuckle your seatbelts and have a nice day!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Juliet, what about this one?" Olivia asked 2 hours later, as she and Juliet flipped through some wedding magazines at Shawn's apartment. She pointed to a picture of a dress.

The dress was light green. It had spaghetti straps and came down to your feet.

"Yeah" Juliet said "We can look for it when we go to the bridal store tomorrow"

"Does this mean that I can wear heels?" Olivia asked "I mean, we wouldn't want the dress to drag on the ground!"

Juliet smiled.

"Yes" she said "You can wear heels"

Heels for Olivia over the years had been very small. This would be the first time that Olivia would actually wear grown-up, lady-like heels and not little kid heels.

"Can I have some with some of those fake diamonds on them?"

"Sure" Juliet said "But, as long as they go with your dress"

"Are you two done yet?" Shawn asked as he got up from the couch and went over to the table where Juliet and Olivia were sitting "I'm starving!"

"We're almost done for tonight" Juliet said "Did you call Gus and tell him what time dinner was?"

"Yeah" Shawn said, rolling his eyes "I did that while you two were discussing how you would have your hair done"

"Here's a more important question" Olivia said with a malevolent smile "Do you have your tux picked out yet?"

Juliet looked at her fiancé, who was looking at the ground.

"No" Shawn said "I don't"

"Shawn!" exclaimed Juliet "We're going to look tomorrow! How could you not have any idea what you want yet?"

"It's March!" exclaimed Shawn "The wedding is in July! I have plenty of time to get a tux!"

"Better safe than sorry" Olivia said, receiving a death glare from Shawn, which made her smile even more

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked at Juliet.

"Fine! I'll look at some catalogs with you and Olivia tomorrow before we go shopping!" he said "Can we please just go? I'm starving!"

"Yes" Juliet said "We can go!"

As Juliet went to get her coat, Shawn turned to Olivia.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble!" he said "See if I do any favors for you!"

"You have to!" Olivia said, with another evil smile, as if she was waiting to cash in a favor "I'm teaching you how to swing dance!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Of course, much to Shawn's dismay, dinner was not ready when he, Olivia, and Juliet got there. Gus had called and said that he was running a little late and was going to be there as soon as possible.

"Feel free to watch TV or anything while I finish making dinner" Henry Spencer yelled from the kitchen "It shouldn't be more than 20 more minutes or so"

Shawn let out a huge groan.

"Shawn, if you're that hungry, grab a small snack" Henry said, in reply to the groan "Otherwise, I think that you can handle waiting another 20 minutes"

Olivia turned on the TV and started channel surfing. After 5 minutes, she shut it off again.

"There's nothing good on" she said "What do you want to do?"

"We can talk about the wedding" Henry said as he walked into the living room "I don't know anything about it yet"

"No!" exclaimed Shawn "Do we have to?"

"Yes" Henry said "I would like to know what's going on!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. Olivia patted him on the shoulder as if to say "It's ok. 4 more months and it'll all be over"

"Well" Juliet said "We were thinking of having it on the beach and then having the reception at the reception hall at the California Marsh Golf Course" (A/N: Made this golf course up. It's not real)

"That sounds nice" Henry said "What are we going to be doing at the reception?"

"Dinner, dancing, singing, and having a great time!" Olivia said "I think that the reception is going to be my favorite part!"

Shawn let out a chuckle. The reception was going to be his favorite part too. By then, he'd be married to Juliet.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet was about to tell Henry about the ceremony itself when they heard Gus's car pull up in the driveway and the oven alarm sound, signaling that the pork ribs were done.

Shawn practically jumped off of the couch when he heard the oven alarm sound. Olivia had thought about sticking her leg out, to trip him up a little bit, just for fun since Shawn would probably do the same thing, but she decided not to. That would be really mean.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Gus! Come on! You can't be that hungry!" Shawn said as he saw Gus put 5 pork ribs on his plate. He was trying to get some more, since they were all gone and he was starving.

"I am that hungry!" Gus said "Besides, Olivia has more than I do!"

Shawn turned to his daughter, who had 7 pork ribs on her plate.

"Don't even think about it!" Olivia said "I love pork ribs! You aren't getting any from me!"

"Shawn, I'll give you some" Juliet said, putting 2 on Shawn's plate, making him have 5 pork ribs "I'm not that hungry anyways"

"Thanks, Jules" Shawn said "You sure you don't mind?"

"No" Juliet said "I had a big lunch today to begin with. It's fine"

"So," Henry said "Tell me about the case!"

"You didn't see it on the news?" Olivia asked

"I was making dinner" Henry said

Shawn went on to tell Henry all about Brain and his past, and why he had Hillary killed and everything. Henry nodded and took a bit out of a pork rib.

"Sounds interesting" he said "The only mistakes were that Killery should have gotten rid of the tranquilizers and, once the woman was found, Brain should have attempted to get rid of Killery's body. They would have gotten away with it"

"Yeah" Gus said "Thank God for stupid mistakes!"

Everyone started laughing. Olivia loved moments like this, or Hallmark moments as she liked to call them. She loved moments when her family was together and happy, when Shawn and Henry weren't fighting.

She couldn't wait to go shopping with Shawn and Juliet the next day. She was so excited for the wedding. It was going to be the best day ever!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

After a competition of "Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?" (Juliet/Olivia vs. Shawn/Gus/ Henry. Juliet and Olivia won), Shawn, Olivia, Juliet and Gus headed home. After dropping Juliet off, since Gus came in his own car, Shawn and Olivia went back to their apartment.

"So," Olivia said "What do you want to do now?"

"I should probably look at those catalogs" Shawn said "What are you going to do?"

Olivia smiled and went over to the stereo player. She put in a CD. Music from the 1920's filled the apartment. Shawn smiled, knowing what Olivia was doing.

"Move the furniture!" Olivia said "The wedding is going to be here before you know it! We need to practice!"

The End!!

2008

* * *

**_I really hope that you liked this story! It was my longest story ever! Like almost 40 pages on word! _**

**_The next story is called "Love Child". It's a very short story. It's just a story that I felt I should write because, if I were a Love Child, I would want to talk to my parents about it and what happened the night that changed their lives forever. So, like I said, very short story. But, it's funny. I was cracking up writing parts of it! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed "School Days"! I'd like to thank GG7HEverwoodHSMFan (whose nickname is GG) Queen of Not Much, and PsychFan81692, who have been my regular reviewers!! Thank you so much!! You guys are awesome!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


End file.
